okbuddiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sansberg
Sansberg is a city in OkBuddyMinecraft located at coordinates 420 69 1337. It is, arguably to this day, the biggest, most popular, most influential, and most claustrophobic city the server has ever seen. Whoever write this is really fucking gay Note This city no longer exists because season 2 Founding Sansberg was one of the first cities to be founded on OkBuddyMinecraft. Founded by then-head-admin leijurv in late December 2018, on his first day on the server, the city grew exponentially over the course of the month. leijurv actually discovered the server from the Great December 27th Post on r/okbuddyretard. Growth After the huge influx of new players, the city spread out over quite a few chunks, and took over majority of the surrounding region. Many skyscrapers, shops, farms and pixel arts were constructed over the cities' history. The population of Sansberg peaked around very early January, perhaps Jan 2 or Jan 3. The most number of people online in the city at once was not that high, perhaps 8 or 9 at the highest. The most number of approximately daily active residents was well over a dozen at the peak. It is also still the most expansive city on the planet of Setonite, reaching well over 500 blocks in border width. Decline While it was not entirely sure what caused the rapid decline in Sansberg's population, one could speculate it to be the 5-Diamond Policy that was put into place to keep people coming into the city. The 5-Diamond Policy was that any person who made a house in the city would personally receive five diamonds from the city's mayor, leijurv. This was an excellent strategy in getting people in, however it quickly became a broken crutch, as dozens of people flocked to the city to build houses that they never really lived in in order to gain a quick five diamonds. This got to the point where dozens of huge buildings around Sansberg were completely abandoned, and the city became desolate and claustrophobic with empty skyscrapers and decaying farms. And now, a note from the cities' founder, leijurv: "Yeah. this is pretty much correct. the 5 diamond policy did cause a large influx of players, but it isn't really accurate to say that MOST people did it just for the 5 diamonds. dozens of people stayed, for weeks. the policy was there the whole time, and while a lot of people logged out or moved somewhere else, i was fine with that. there was a specifically laid out dual citizenship policy where you would get a smaller reward for building a house here while maintaining a presence elsewhere. furthermore, the various skyscrapers weren't built for this policy; that part is totally inaccurate. that was a separate friendly competition to build the tallest building and gain residents who could pay rent. there was the same reward if you built a small shack as a huge skyscraper. But i do concede that the end of this policy once i started doing other stuff (like the map art) was unquestionably the largest factor in the decline. I'd say the second largest factor was not really having a clear plan of expansion. while prod and I built roads and directed people to places to build, we could have done a much better job in making sure builds would be aesthetically pleasing. we allowed anything to be built anywhere, pretty much. someone wanted to build a gigantic netherrack tower to the height limit? sure. tower of redstone blocks? sure. that also contributed since everything ended up really packed in and sort of imposing. it was beautiful but definitely chaotic and random." Current Status At the present, the only confirmed resident of Sansberg is mr1k5. While few people actually live in Sansberg itself, new settlements have formed around the border of the ruins that is Sansberg. Most notable of these is UwUVille , which has continued to grow steadily to this day. Sansberg is still remembered fondly in the hearts of the playerbase as the city that started it all, and is a symbol of what every city should strive to be like, but not to be, lest they fall to the same dark fate of the city of Sansberg. Politics Sansberg takes a position of “as neutral as possible”. Sansberg is tied with most cities, but has strong allies in Doofania, Goldcouver and Loliwood, together forming the Retard Alliance. However, Sansberg is not allied with Offswitch 2, hating its nazi ideology. Similarly, it is not allied with Cockistan. Sansberg is also not allied with Quahog because that shit kinda cringe tbh Map Category:Places Category:Locations